The invention relates to golf club heads attachable to a golf club shaft, and more particularly to a wooden golf club head having a metal honeycomb structure backing a solidified resin compound club head impact area.
In the game of golf there is constant search for clubs which will accurately propel a golf ball greater distances. This is particularly true for clubs used in driving a golf ball from the tee and in longer fairway shots. Golf clubs with wooden heads are generally used for the latter purposes because of the greater momentum provided by the increased mass of wooden club heads. Continuing efforts have been made to improve the performance and durability of wooden club heads within the restraints imposed by the official rules governing golf club construction. Many improvements have been directed toward increasing the strength and hardness of wood club head striking faces by use of inserts therein of various configurations and materials in an effort to provide a club head which will impart the maximum momentum to a ball as a result of the golfer's swing. There are, however, limits to acceptable hardness of golf ball striking surfaces. If the resilience of the club striking face is virtually eliminated, the golf ball tends to come off the striking surface too rapidly, and control of the ball's flight is thereby sacrificed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a wooden golf club head which has improved mass and momentum transfer characteristics combined with better golf ball flight control. Applicant's golf club head meets these and other requirements.